


yea, we'll be fine.

by urlovelychai



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Clay | Dream and Grayson | Purpled are Siblings, Grayson | Purpled and Luke | Punz are Siblings, extension cord fog lake, push fog lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urlovelychai/pseuds/urlovelychai
Summary: purpled looked at the fire with a broken look in his eyes, tears beginning to form. "hey, purpled, we didn't mean-" purpled shoved past punz, stepping aside from dream, rubbing his eyes and cheeks. "can anyone just be fucking careful? it seems like we're the ones picking up your fucking messes." he said as he stormed toward the fire, gathering a few of the burnt pictures."purpled, we didn't mean to..." punz said guiltily, purpled held the pictures in his hand, tears rolled down his cheek as his bottom lip trembled. "these are the last thing i had of mom..." dream looked up, punz tensed. "these were the only chance i had of finding our family." purpled shook his head. "i didn't want you to ruin it..." purpled whispered, shoving past dream.AKA,i give purpled angst, irl minecraft, dsmp doesnt exist, lmanburg doesnt exist. and niki and minx are his sister figures/mother figures.
Relationships: Andrew | gamerboy80 & Astelic & Grayson | Purpled & SammyGreen (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 36





	yea, we'll be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS ALL PLATONIC! DON'T MAKE THIS CREEPY. IT MAKES ME UNCOMFY AND PURPLED IS A MINOR.

purpled smiled as dogchamp followed him, continuing on his way to the memorial. he suddenly smelled the scent of fire, picking up the pace. he saw smoke above the trees, and he started running. as he got out into the clearing, he saw punz, dream, sapnap, george, tommy, tubbo, and ponk desperately trying to put out a fire. the fire that started on his memorial. he ran closer, watching as the last of it crumbled onto the ground. "are you fucking kidding me?" he asked, walking toward them. the others jumped, looking at him nervously. 

purpled looked at the fire with a broken look in his eyes, tears beginning to form. "hey, purpled, we didn't mean-" purpled shoved past punz, stepping aside from dream, rubbing his eyes and cheeks. "can anyone just be fucking careful? it seems like i'm the ones picking up your fucking messes." he said as he stormed toward the fire, gathering a few of the burnt pictures. "purpled, we didn't mean to..." punz said guiltily, purpled held the pictures in his hand, tears rolled down his cheek as his bottom lip trembled.

"these were the last thing i had of mom..." dream looked up, punz tensed. "these were the only chance i had of finding our family." purpled shook his head. "i didn't want you to ruin it..." purpled whispered, shoving past dream. "purpled, wait!" purpled had already run off, his dog following after him. he ran and ran until he couldn't anymore. and he was met with a tree on a hill. he walked toward it, leaning against it. the sun was going down. he looked at the burnt pictures in his hand, then crumbled.

purpled slid down the tree, sobbing. he hated it. they ruined everything. the adults sucked. he hated them, he wanted them gone. but first he wants to be alone and to hug dogchamp. dogchamp whined, he hugged him. "nobody seems to get it, huh champ?" he whispered to the animal, dogchamp nuzzled purpled. the boy continued to quietly sob, tears running down his face. "why do we have to do it?" the dog looked at him. "why are we dealing with more than the adults?" purpled whispered, shaking. 

astelic yawned, sitting boredly infront of the tv. suddenly her communicator rung, she looked at it. 

  
_sammygreen: come to mine, purpled's crying_

_astelic: what? why? what happened?  
astelic: is he okay?_

_sammygreen: i dunno  
sammygreen: he's having a breakdown.   
sammygreen: i think it has to do with punz and dream or something. just hurry. _

  
astelic got up quickly, grabbing her stuff and running out of the door. she hurried over to the australian's house, not bothering to knock and opening the door. there, eighty and sammy were sitting beside purpled, comforting the boy. "purpled.." she whispered, falling to her knees at his side and cradling him in her arms. he continued to sob, burying his face into her shoulder. "what happened...?" she asked, his dog was nuzzling against him.

"fucking... assholes... they can't even go one fucking day without ruining something..." purpled mumbled through cries and quiet sobs. "oh.. purpled.." she tucked his head under her chin, "who did it?" purpled let out a hiccup. "dream... an' punz... and- and sapnap-" purpled began to panic again. astelic quickly shushed the boy, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "those fuckers... i'll kill them the next time i see them." she muttered, running her hands through purpled's hair. 

he let out another hiccup, slowly calming down. "why do they ruin everything?" the boy sniffled. astelic leaned her head on his. "they suck... and they're not good people, gray..." she sighed, looking at the other two boys. they had murder written on their faces. "we'll deal with it in the morning" she mouthed, continuing to run her hands through the younger boys hair. the two nodded.. she felt purpled go limp against her, leaning on her chest. she looked at his face, stained with tears. he was asleep.

"let's get him to bed, can you carry him?" eighty nodded, grabbing purpled and leading them toward sammy's bed. he put purpled down, astelic pulled the blanket over him. dogchamp jumped on the bed, curling up beside purpled. she gave him a kiss on the forehead, before leaving the room and shutting the door. she looked at the two boys, sighing. "let's try get some sleep, we'll deal with this in the morning." she said. "we'll get walli to help. g'night." she walked to one of the spare bedrooms. 


End file.
